


Esperar no cuesta nada (al fin y al cabo tenemos el futuro)

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1975623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadie le responde antes de irse.</p><p>(Tampoco espera que lo hagan)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Esperar no cuesta nada (al fin y al cabo tenemos el futuro)

—No es que no quiera ir a una gran universidad, ¿sabes? Me encantaría ir, pero soy uno de los jodidos protectores de Beacon Hills, seguramente pongo un pie fuera del pueblo y sucede una invasión alienígena —dice Stiles, haciendo gestos con las manos, como si así su punto se entendiera mejor.

_Estoy bastante segura de que los aliens no son seres sobrenaturales._

—Además, la universidad comunitaria no está tan mal. No es como si fuera a estudiar astrofísica, tampoco, lo más probable es que termine siguiendo los pasos de mi padre.

 _Si quieres ser policía está bien, pero sigo pensando que podrías ser cualquier cosa que te propusieras._.

—En fin, tengo que irme. Prometí ayudarle a Scott con los preparativos para la fiesta sorpresa de Kira. Ojalá pudieras ir, te encantaría lo que hicimos con el loft de Derek… —el muchacho se queda unos minutos en silencio, para luego suspirar—. No es lo mismo sin ti.

_Lo sé. Lo siento._

Stiles se va sin responder.

***

—¿Crees que las relaciones a distancia funcionen? —le pregunta Kira, nerviosa—. Porque la televisión y el cine y todo el mundo te dicen que no pero… pero pueden hacerlo, ¿verdad? Si las dos personas se esfuerzan porque el contacto no se pierda y las cosas sigan bien… podría funcionar… ¿no?

_Kira, te vas a Nueva York, no a París._

—Sé que no es la otra punta del mundo, pero se siente como si lo fuera. Prometimos intentarlo, pero… no lo sé.

 _Estoy segura que si alguien puede lograr que funcione son tú y Scott. He visto como lo miras y como te mira él: eso es real. A lo real no lo detiene la distancia. Sí, quizás no sea fácil, ¿pero desde cuando tenemos las cosas fáciles?_.

Kira suspira, para luego sonreír con tristeza.

—Ustedes dos lo hubiesen logrado. Lo suyo era real. A veces… a veces no sé si lo nuestro lo sea.

_No digas eso. Es real, te lo juro. Es real._

Kira se va sin responder.

***

Derek nunca dice nada. Viene, se queda un rato, recorre el lugar, vuelve un rato más. Nunca dice nada, pero puede ver la pesadez en sus hombros, el dolor en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, la culpa. Ah, la culpa. Eso es lo peor de todo.

Derek no tiene la culpa de muchas cosas aunque él y medio mundo crean lo contrario. Ha cometido errores, sí, pero las mayores catástrofes de su vida y de la vida de lo que los rodean no son culpa suya.

Ahora entiende eso, aunque sea demasiado tarde.

 _Creo… creo que con el tiempo hubiésemos llegado a confiar en el otro. Incluso… incluso podríamos haber llegado a ser amigos_.

Derek se va sin responder.

***

—MIT. Entré —Lydia finge indiferencia con la noticia, pero se la nota vibrar de la emoción. Está segura de que nunca la vio tan linda—. Es decir, era obvio que iba a entrar, pero de todas formas… entré.

_¡Felicitaciones! No dude ni por un segundo que lo harías._

—No le digas a nadie pero… me da un poco de pena dejar Beacon Hills. Sí, lo sé, una idiotez. ¿Pena dejar el pueblo de las muertes, las catástrofes, los accidentes sobrenaturales?

 _Debes admitir que al menos nunca te aburres_.

—Pero… bueno, aquí está mi mamá, mi papá. Están Scott y Stiles, Derek. Aquí… aquí estás tú —la voz de Lydia se quiebra por un segundo y la chica inspira con fuerza, cerrando los ojos para poder tranquilizarse.

_Lydia…_

—¿De qué sirve…? ¿De qué sirve ser una banshee si no puedo hablar con los espíritus que quiero?

_Quizás algún día lo logres. Quizás…_

Lydia se va sin responderle.

***

—Kira… Kira no es tú —comienza Scott, sin despegar la mirada del piso.

_Scott…_

—Bueno, eso es obvio, ¿verdad? Nadie es como tú. Tú eres única.

_No te hagas esto._

—Sé que el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero… cielos, te extraño _tanto_ —dice el chico y las gotitas que chocan con la tierra son todo lo que necesita para saber que está llorando.

_No, no llores. Por favor, Scott…_

—A pesar de todo, siempre creí… siempre creí que al final íbamos a ser tú y yo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Era nuestro destino.

_Te dije que no existía el destino._

—Supongo que tenías razón. El destino no existe.

Se quedan unos segundos en silencio y todo duele demasiado. Pensó que con todo ya no sentiría dolor, pero se equivocaba.

—Te amo. Siempre voy a amarte. Puedo estar con Kira y quererla, lo hago. La quiero y puedo imaginarme con ella por el resto de mi vida pero… pero… te amo, Allison. Siempre te amaré. Lo siento, pero no puede dejarte ir, no puedo. Eres el amor de mi vida.

_También te amo, Scott. Siempre voy a amarte, siempre. Un día vamos a estar juntos otra vez, te lo juro._

Scott se va sin responderle y el cementerio de Beacon Hills queda en silencio. Sabe que debería irse, este ya no es su mundo, pero… pero…

Scott no es el único que no puede dejarla atrás. Allison va a esperarlos hasta que también sea su turno.

No importa que tarde (espera que tarden mucho, mucho tiempo), ella puede esperar. Al fin y al cabo, tienen una eternidad por delante.


End file.
